Del porque Daryl Dixon ama a Carol Peletier
by Yasskicker
Summary: Cuando sentir algo se vuelve tan complicado que no puedes ni siquiera pensar en decirlo, pero en medio de un apocalipsis zombi no hay tiempo para tomarse las cosas con calma.
1. De cómo Daryl Dixon conoció a Carol Pele

Tenía esto guardado y como no puedo avanzar con mi otro fic, dije why not? Ame escribir esto por cierto(: ¡ojala les guste!

De cómo Daryl Dixon conoció a Carol Peletier.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, era como su hermano decía, que él era el "dulce", claro que siempre acompañaba esa frase con algo como "deja de ser un marica" de cualquier manera no podía dejar de sentir empatía por la madre abnegada que solo se separaba de su hija cuando lavaba ropa, después de haber regresado de Atlanta sin Merle no tenía nada que lo atara al campamento, esa mañana pensó seriamente en irse, seguir buscando a su hermano por su cuenta, el no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir, pero ese mundo ya no era como el de antes, él no era ningún tonto, después de recordar el gran grupo de walkers que habían atacado el campamento la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que era mejor sacarle provecho a los beneficios que estar con un grupo le ofrecía, tenía tiempo de dormir mientras los demás vigilaban, mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir si algo salía mal (huiría mientras se comían a los dos vaqueros) si, era mejor mantener una estrategia, la verdad era que estar solo con miles de esos malditos podridos lo asustaba, si su hermano había salido de ese techo, si era el la persona que se había llevado el camión ¿Por qué no había regresado por él? diablos, por su motocicleta al menos, había algo extraño en todo eso, si no había regresado entonces probablemente estaba muerto y esos bastardos tenían la culpa, dejarlo esposado como si fuera un animal

-Hey- la mujer que había llamado su atención por la mañana se le había acercado sonriendo débilmente y le había extendido un plato de comida caliente, él lo acepto sin decir nada y ella siguió repartiendo la comida entre las demás personas del campamento, tenía los ojos hinchados y podría jurar que la marca roja en su mejilla era de un golpe, el, como todas las demás personas allí sabía que su esposo la maltrataba, como si un maldito apocalipsis no fuera suficiente, no podía entender porque ella había llorado tanto entonces, viéndola destrozar el cráneo de ese bastardo para él fue más como si estuviera sacando toda la ira y resentimiento de probablemente años de abusos contra ella y su hija. ¿Por qué llorar entonces? por qué frente a él, no sabía cómo lidiar con esas situaciones y solo se había quedado paralizado en su lugar hasta que Lori había aparecido y se la había llevado dentro de la RV, después de un rato había aparecido y se había puesto a cocinar como si nada, extraño, parecía que era más dura de lo que aparentaba. Se descubrió a si mismo siguiéndola con la mirada y se sintió estúpido, si Merle estuviera no estaría allí vigilando al tonto que se había dejado morder, pensando en cosas realmente estúpidas sobre mujeres aún más estúpidas

:D ¡gracias por leer!


	2. De cómo Daryl Dixon se involucró con Car

De cómo Daryl Dixon se involucró con Carol Peletier.

No mentía cuando le decía a Carol que creía que encontrarían a su hija, después de haber salido (apenas) del CDC comenzó a cuestionarse de nuevo su papel en ese grupo, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Es una de esas situaciones donde el prefería actuar y no pensar tanto, buscar a esa niña era todo en lo que se concentraba. De nuevo estaba sintiendo empatía por Carol, se sintió raro dándole esa flor, no lo hacía como un gesto romántico, demonios no, solo que había visto como rechazaba todas la palabras y las miradas trilladas que el resto le dedicaban, la había visto fastidiada de que todos sintieran pena por ella, él podía entender eso, así que cuando encontró esa flor y recordó la historia, era simplemente perfecto para darle ánimos, seguía sintiéndose raro de cualquier forma, pero ella le había sonreído y él no había podido evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Su hermano probablemente le diría que no valía la pena arriesgarse como él lo hizo ese día por la hija de una perfecta extraña, y en realidad no estaba en sus planes morir por esa o alguna otra "noble causa" pero había encontrado su maldita muñeca, tenía que significar algo, tenían que estar cerca de encontrarla, y si, le dolía absolutamente todo pero al menos estaba tratando, aunque tenía que admitir que alucinar con Merle era bastante perturbador, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Al menos por esa noche tenía el privilegio de dormir en una cama real.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la voz de Carol detrás de él casi lo hace saltar de la cama, rayos, no quería que viera todas las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, ¡maldición! ¿No podía haber tocado la puerta en primer lugar?

-tal y como me veo- soltó el todavía tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama

-te traje la cena, debes estar hambriento- Daryl miro la comida un segundo y luego volvió a su posición original dándole la espalda, ella se acercó lentamente hasta el, depositando un beso muy suave en su frente, Daryl la miro confundido, podía sentir el estómago en la garganta y su corazón latiendo muy rápido

-cuidado tengo suturas- ¿en serio? ¿eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? porque, probablemente ella solo lo había hecho como agradecimiento y el casi salía corriendo

-necesitas saber algo- Daryl volvió a mirarla –hoy hiciste más por mi pequeña que lo que su padre hizo en toda su vida-

-no hice nada que Rick o Shane no hubieran hecho- él no quería una maldita medalla al valor, ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo tanto escándalo?

-lo sé. Eres igual de bueno que ellos, igual de bueno.- ella se fue dejándole un agradable olor a comida y la sensación de sus labios aun ardiendo en su frente.


	3. De cómo Daryl Dixon se fastidio de Carol

De cómo Daryl Dixon se fastidio de Carol Peletier.

Acercarse había sido su error, desde el principio, el y su hermano hubieran estado perfectamente bien si no se hubieran quedado con ese montón de idiotas, él no tenía por qué estar arriesgando su trasero por una niña, él no tenía por qué darle ánimos a su estúpida madre, que tonto, tonto se sentía, todo ese tiempo que perdió diciéndole que encontrarían a Sophia, las flores, la estúpida muñeca, el beso, ella diciéndole que no podía perderlo a él también ¿qué estaba mal con ella? maldijo en voz alta, pero la verdad era que solo estaba esperando malas noticias, ella era débil incluso para tener fe. Ella lo estaba volviendo débil a él, podría estar muerto en ese mismo instante y para que, estuvo persiguiendo un fantasma todo el tiempo ¿Qué es lo que diría Merle si lo viera ahora? Que era una vergüenza para la familia Dixon seguro, que preocuparse por otras personas solo está permitido si llevan tú mismo apellido, rayos a veces ni siquiera por eso. Eso era todo, al diablo con Carol y al diablo con todos los demás, había terminado, no iba a quedarse a secarle las lágrimas a nadie, ya había movido su tienda y el resto de sus cosas lejos del campamento, mejor era pensar donde comenzaría a buscar a Merle, no le importaba estar solo, dejar a esos imbéciles era todo lo que quería hacer.

-Ahora que quiere- dijo en voz alta al ver a Carol husmeando entre sus cosas, Dios, se había ido solo un momento a buscar más leña y ella ya estaba ahí, buscando quien sabe que, tiro la leña y se paró detrás de ella -¿qué estás haciendo?- Carol se giró asustada

-vigilándote- ¿vigilándolo? Eso es lo que debió haber hecho con Sophia

-que considerada- respondió el rodeándola

-no voy a dejar que te alejes, te ganaste tu lugar- ahí estaba otra vez, Carol tenía la idea equivocada sobre él, él no era ningún héroe, él no era su amigo, ellos dos no eran nada, solo que por un momento lo había dominado su empatía por ella. Pero se arrepentía, por haberse tomado la misión de encontrar a Sophia tan personal, por haberla dejado acercarse a él. Por haberse involucrado con ella.

-si hubieras pasado la mitad del tiempo cuidando de tu hija en vez de meterte en los asuntos de los demás ¡ella seguiría viva!- soltó el sonando más enojado de lo que se había dado cuenta que estaba

-adelante-

-¿adelante con qué?- dijo el elevando su tono de voz -¡solo vete! no te quiero aquí- agrego sin darle tiempo a la mujer de responder, porque en realidad no quería saber nada, no quería tener nada que ver con ella ni con nadie más. Nunca. Carol se quedó de pie mirándolo a los ojos sin ni siquiera hacer una mueca, eso solo hizo sentir más enojado ¿qué era lo que quería de el? Porque no solo se iba y lo dejaba a un lado como todos los demás lo hacían –tu sí que eres especial lady- dijo señalándola agresivamente -¿vas a empezar a hablar sobre mi papá o alguna mierda como esa? Tú no sabes nada- ella seguía sin moverse -tienes miedo ¡tienes miedo porque estás sola! sin esposo, sin hija, no sabes que hacer contigo misma ¡tú no eres mi problema! ¡Sophia no era mi problema!- las palabras habían salido precipitadamente de su boca sin detenerse a pensar en lo horrible que era lo que estaba diciendo, sin conmoverse por los ojos vidriosos de ella, solo con la imagen de la pequeña niña que había sido Sophia convertida en un monstruo, Carol corriendo a una muerte segura, sus manos rodeándola con firmeza en un abrazo. Nada de eso importaba. No había razón para que él se sintiera de la manera en que lo hacía, para sentirse así de culpable, así de triste -¡todo lo que tenías que hacer era cuidarla!-

¿Lo único que iba a hacer ese día era arrepentirse? ¿Sentir culpa? Carol retrocedió unos pasos después de que él se había acercado gritándole la última frase, girando su rostro como si estuviera esperando un golpe. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al ver su expresión ¿así es como recibía los golpes del bastardo de su esposo? Eso es a lo que se refería cuando le dijo "adelante" era como si le hubiera dado permiso de hacerle a ella lo que fuera, si necesitaba gritar o llorar o incluso golpear a alguien, ella se había ofrecido a ser la persona en recibir lo que sea que el necesitara sacar, solo para que pudiera volver con el grupo, cuando todo lo que él quería era que lo dejara solo. Carol suspiro mientras él seguía conteniendo el aliento

-¿terminaste?- dijo ella casi en un susurro, luciendo mucho más tranquila de lo que él se sentía ciertamente, Daryl salió de su aturdimiento he hizo lo único podía: alejarse de ella. Sintiendo solo culpa por haber explotado de la manera en que lo hizo y lamentando cada palabra que había dicho. Matar algún walker o cazar algo con suerte le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos ¿qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?

XXXXX

:D Siempre me gusto esta discusión, me gusta el "Sophia wasn't mine" sé que el contexto era que "Sophia no era su problema" pero el juego de palabras en inglés es como… "Sophia no era mía" no sé, tal vez estoy leyendo demasiado entre líneas. ¡Gracias por leerme! C:


	4. De cómo Daryl Dixon está cómodo con Caro

De cómo Daryl Dixon está cómodo con Carol Peletier.

En verdad extrañaba las noches cálidas de verano, las primeras nevadas les estaban haciendo todo mucho más difícil, los caminos eran más peligrosos, Daryl se vio en la necesidad de guardar su motocicleta y viajar dentro de uno de los autos con el resto del grupo, el frio, la nieve y algunas lluvias ocasionales eran demasiado para soportar a la intemperie. Las tormentas de nieve no eran algo común en Georgia pero ahora una los había tenido sin poder moverse durante dos días, habían tenido suerte de encontrar esa cabaña, parecía que había estado deshabitada mucho tiempo antes de que todo empezara, probablemente era de una familia que la usaba para vacacionar, todos especialmente las mujeres del grupo habían celebrado que por una vez no se quedarían en un lugar que oliera a esos malditos ni tuviera sangre decorando las paredes. Se habían detenido días antes en una pequeña estación de servicio que había resultado ser una mina de oro, se reabastecieron de comida y agua, Carl y Beth hasta habían conseguido algunas cajas con chocolates y goma de mascar en buen estado "navidad llego antes este año" así que las provisiones no eran problema por ahora, el cansancio por otra parte se había vuelto una sensación constante, en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí prácticamente no había dormido y la vigilancia era mucho más dura con el maldito frio congelándolo, pero no habían visto un solo walker en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, con algo de suerte todos se habían convertido en paletas gigantes de hielo, tal vez se habían quedado pegados al suelo o enterrados en la nieve, de cualquier manera todo lo que habían enfrentado los meses anteriores en la carretera, el solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado con la granja los había vuelto desconfiados, por esa razón quedarse tanto tiempo en un solo lugar los estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios, incluso a él.

-Daryl- él se giró para ver a Rick saliendo por la puerta principal de la casa –entra a dormir un poco- dijo el sheriff atravesando el pequeño pórtico

-parece que tú lo necesitas más- si acaso era posible Rick lucia mucho más cansado que cualquier otra persona del grupo

-no voy a dormir de cualquier manera-

-¿estás seguro?-

-seguro, ve a dormir luces realmente mal amigo-

-sí, pues tu no ganarías un concurso de belleza en este momento- los dos hombres sonrieron y Daryl se despidió dándole unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro.

Cuando entro a la casa sintió un agradable calor chocando contra su piel, a su izquierda la chimenea encendida mantenía a Lori, Carl y Beth sentados muy cerca del fuego, un poco más atrás Hershel les contaba una historia sobre alguna tormenta en medio de una boda o algo así, Maggie y Glenn estaban haciendo guardia en la parte trasera de la casa y T-Dog había aparecido antes que Rick para remplazar a Carol también al frente de la casa. Atravesó la sala hasta la cocina y se encontró con Carol terminando (al parecer) de preparar la… ¿cena? ¿comida? no estaba seguro de que tan tarde era

-¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto ella y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a llenar un plato con los fideos recién preparados, él se sentó sobre la mesa

-deberías estar durmiendo- dijo el mientras Carol le extendía la comida –Beth y Lori pueden cocinar-

-Beth no ha estado sintiéndose muy bien probablemente es un resfriado, no quiero que nos contagie a todos y Lori no puede mantener nada en su estómago, cualquier olor la hace enfermar- Daryl hizo un gesto de desaprobación y comenzó a comer – ¿no es genial?- dijo Carol dándole la espalda –esta estufa funciona con leña, es mucho mejor que cocinar con una fogata- lo miro de nuevo -desearía poder llevarla conmigo – él se rio un poco ante la idea, el maldito apocalipsis y ella hablando de las comodidades de tener una estufa –además le da un mejor sabor a la comida ¿no crees que sabe mejor?-

-todo lo que cocinas sabe bien- las palabras se le escurrieron entre los labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ella inclino su cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa

-que dulce- el cazador se encogió de hombros y se llenó la boca con comida, tal vez así no hablaría de más, para su suerte Beth entro en la cocina y comenzó a hablar con Carol sobre la cena (así que esa era la cena)

-ustedes tomen la cama esta noche-

-¿qué?- pregunto el

-estuvimos discutiéndolo y creemos que lo más justo es que los que estén haciendo guardia duerman en la cama, beben estar más cansados que cualquiera de nosotros, Glenn y Maggie durmieron allí esta tarde-

-eso es muy amable pero creo que Lori debería tomarla-

-Lori tiene el sofá cerca de la chimenea, estará bien- Carol y Daryl se miraron, era verdad, los dos estaban tan cansados y hacia tanto frio que la promesa de una cama cálida sonaba muy tentadora, demasiado para rechazarla

-suena justo- dijo el cazador dejando su plato ahora vacío sobre la mesa.

XXXXX

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, bajo las cálidas mantas sus manos temblaban incontrolables, no, no era el frio, su maldita pregunta había sido un golpe bajo

-bromeaba- dijo ella cuando termino de reírse –no tenemos que hacerlo esta noche si no quieres- "al diablo, saldré y me construiré un iglú"

-detente- esa mujer lo iba a matar

– ¡vamos Daryl- Carol se giró sobre la cama para poder verlo de frente -¡solo bromeo!-

¿En qué momento se habían permitido las bromas entre ellos? ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto así de cercanos? Los lazos que tenía con el grupo habían crecido de una forma que él jamás hubiera creído, algunos meses atrás se había dejado de cuestionar su estadía con el grupo, porque ahora eran más que eso, mucho más. Casi una familia. Pero con Carol era diferente, el nunca había tenido nada remotamente parecido a lo que sea que tuviera con ella, se había vuelto común estar cerca de ella cuando viajaban o estando de guardia, era curioso como siempre aparecía con algo de comida para él, en un mal día siempre podía contar con que esa simple acción, una sonrisa de ella y el olor agradable a comida que siempre la acompañaba lo reconfortaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

-no entiendo tu sentido de humor- acomodo la almohada bajo su cabeza –será mejor que intentes dormir- concluyo dándole la espalda

-buenas noches Daryl-

-buenas noches Carol- volvió a escuchar su risa desde el otro lado de la cama -¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-me llamaste Carol-

-hasta donde sé, ese es tu nombre -

-tú siempre me llamas "mujer" o "lady" o algo como eso ¿eso significa que somos amigos ahora?- pregunto ella con un entusiasmo contagioso

Los días en la granja se sentían tan lejanos como las discusiones que habían mantenido ese verano. ¿Qué si eran amigos? A pesar de que sus chistes eran realmente malos ella de alguna manera conseguía hacerlo reír y si, el en verdad se preocupaba mucho por Carol (aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir en voz alta) pero sobre todo estaba cómodo con ella, era fácil hablarle o no hacerlo en absoluto y sin embargo sentía que lo comprendía mejor que cualquier otra persona. Si, eran amigos.

-eso significa que estoy tan cansado que ya no sé lo que digo, ya duérmete-

-buenas noches- dijo Carol después de unos minutos en silencio

-buenas noches Carol-.

XXXXX

Porque siempre quise saber más sobre ese invierno C: & han notado como la comida siempre está presente entre ellos dos… ay ¿son un amor no?

Ahora, tengo como toda la semana en pánico por el maldito tercer capítulo de TWD ay por Dios, I just… I can't *se hiperventila* ¡odio infinito a Kirkman! ok, haga lo que haga, Carol seguirá siendo mi favorita & me rehusó a aceptar la idea de que ella lo hizo, just NOPE. En verdad que eso no lo vi venir :l ¿ustedes creen que ella en verdad lo hizo? ¿estará cubriendo a alguien? Bueno, no falta tanto para que lo descubramos… En otra cosa, estaba explorando tumblr & me topé con un gif donde primero se ve una puerta que tiene un letrero que dice "Born to hunt, Forced to work" bien, la puerta se abre & aparece Daryl con su ballesta & le dispara a un walker… no tengo idea de que escena es, nunca la había visto y además el cabello de Norman se ve más corto yo diría que como lo tenía al principio de la 3ra temporada, lo incluyo porque la duda me está consumiendo… enserio… así que si alguien sabe algo hágamelo saber please!

Hey Ingridlove! Gracias por tu review me hizo muuuy feliz, ojala este te haya gustado también C:

¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! Reviews Are Love :D


	5. De cómo Daryl Dixon perdió a Carol Pelet

Hi everybody! Solo quiero decir ¡GRACIAS POR SUS GENIALES REVIEWS! son lo mejor del mundo ¡en verdad! originalmente este fic iba a ser pequeño, tenía contemplados solo seis capítulos, pero leyendo sus reviews & los follows & los fav, sin contar que realmente quiero escribir algo sobre la 4ta temporada, tome la decisión de alargarlo ¡YEY! Ahora, el único problema es que tuve que hacerle un par de modificaciones a los capítulos (por eso tarde tanto en actualizar) deseando que les guste! C:

De cómo Daryl Dixon perdió a Carol Peletier.

No había tiempo para lamentarse, no quería tener tiempo para hacerlo, no quería pensarlo, si lo pensaba eso lo volvería real y eso lo asustaba, ahora no podía estar asustado. Esta era la manera cómo se sobrevivía, perdiendo personas, tenerlo presente no podía ayudar, si podía solo evitarlo, retrasarlo de alguna manera entonces tomaría esa oportunidad, porque una pequeña lo necesitaba y no iba a permitir que alguien más muriera, no si podía evitarlo. Sus manos se deslizaban agiles aumentando la velocidad de la Triumph y manteniendo los ojos abiertos ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera salir del bosque, más adelante alcanzo a ver algo que lo hizo soltar una maldición, disminuyo la velocidad hasta parar totalmente la motocicleta y Maggie bajo de la parte de atrás inspeccionando mejor la situación que tenían frente a si, el puente que tenían que atravesar estaba bloqueado por un par de autos

-Mierda- dijo Maggie y sacando su arma comenzó a recorrer los autos asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún walker, Daryl la siguió haciendo lo mismo –no tenemos tiempo para esto- volvió a hablar sonando molesta

-¿te mordieron?- pregunto el –o ¿a ella?- agrego refiriéndose a Lori, pero sin decir su nombre, Maggie se detuvo un segundo pareciendo a punto de llorar

-no- respondió apenas entrando a un auto que por suerte tenía las llaves pegadas al tablero y haciéndolo a un lado mientras Daryl hacia lo mismo con el otro –pero tuve que…- dijo cuándo bajo del auto, respiro profundamente y continúo –tuve que cortarla- concluyo caminando de vuelta a la motocicleta

Las manos de Maggie todavía estaban cubiertas con sangre, sangre de Lori. Nunca había visto a Rick reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo, incapaz de pensar en la bebe que lloraba pidiendo alimento, ni siquiera en Carl que acaba de ver morir a su madre. Si había tenido un día más horrible no lo recordaba. Los habían perdido en unos minutos a Lori, T-Dog… Carol… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras se aproximaba a la motocicleta, Maggie se giró súbitamente y con una mano en el pecho lo miro de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas

-oh por Dios- hablo la mayor de los Grenee -lo siento tanto por Carol- Daryl se quedó sin aliento un momento perdiendo el control sobre sus expresiones, escuchar su nombre pronunciarse en voz alta y era real, Carol había muerto. Carol estaba muerta. Nunca la volvería a ver, nunca probaría su comida otra vez, nunca se reiría con ella, nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle lo importante que era para él, lo mucho que había significado aquel día cuando ella le dijo que era igual de bueno que Rick, nunca se convertiría en el hombre de honor que ella merecía, por alguna estúpida razón siempre pensó que tendrían más tiempo, pero no había sido así y ahora era muy tarde. La había perdido, el más que cualquier otra persona en el grupo, inconscientemente se llevó la mano izquierda al bolsillo de sus jeans y sus dedos se encontraron con la delicada tela que ella había llevado en la cabeza ese día, lo único que había quedado de ella. Suspiro controlando el temblor que había aparecido en sus labios

-ella estaba muy emocionada por lo del bebe- respondió subiendo a la motocicleta, tratando de ignorar todos los recuerdos de ella que de repente habían inundado su mente, concentrándose en la pequeña vida que ahora dependía del éxito de ese viaje. No había tiempo para llorar, no quería tener tiempo para llorar.

XXXXX

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
